Entry Screen
An entry screen (also known as a loading screen) is a sequence of images that loop while a GTA game loads up. Entry screens always consist of official illustrated Rockstar artwork, usually depicting major characters and/or locations in the game. Entry screens have appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games up to date. In the 3D Universe they were broadcast after a title sequence, but the title sequence was removed for the HD Universe, where entry screens are longer and expanded. List of images ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Misty standing in an alleyway. *Joey Leone holding a wrench. *Maria Latore. *8-Ball holding a pistol. *Kenji Kasen, with the Callahan Bridge and various cranes in the background. *Unknown man holding a baseball bat. *Miguel. *Salvatore Leone. *Ray Machowski. *Donald Love taking a document out of his suit. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Lance Vance holding a cellphone. *Ricardo Diaz with an unlit match in his mouth. *Sonny Forelli adjusting his sunglasses. *Avery Carrington with his hands in his pockets. *Phil Cassidy holding an AK-47. *Mitch Baker holding a pool cue. *One of the twins wearing a pink bikini and holding a wine cup. *A stripper taking a seat in the Pole Position Club. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Grove Street Families member wearing a bandana holding a AK-47. *Cesar sitting on the hood of a Savanna, holding a pistol. *Rochell'le bending over and lifting her glasses slightly, while posing. *Frank Tenpenny holding a pistol in a defensive position. *The Truth with his hands by his face. *OG Loc in an orange t-shirt & hat and a gold chain. *Salvatore Leone on a armchair. *A side view of Ran Fa Li. *Grove Street members shooting from their car. *Ballas performing a drive-by from a Blade. * T-Bone Mendez with a cigarette and a pistol leaning against a wall, with the silhouette of the Gant Bridge in the background. * A hispanic woman wearing a silver chain. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Salvatore Leone smoking a cigar. *Vincenzo Cilli holding a ring on his right hand. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Armando Mendez pointing a pistol. *Diego Mendez holding a Sub Machine Gun. *Lance Vance with a briefcase full of cash. *Louise Cassidy-Williams holding her hips. *Phil Cassidy holding a Minigun over his shoulder. *Umberto Robina pulling a crowbar from the trunk of a car. *Ricardo Diaz sitting in an armchair. *Bryan Forbes with a Sawn-Off Shotgun. * Gonzalez with a drink. * A biker on an Angel. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Grand Theft Auto IV ''contains 2 different variations of the loading screen, depending on the console. PS3 and Xbox versions have the same one, while the PC version uses different artworks featuring different characters and the character's art superimposed over a greyscale cityscape. Console *Niko armed hiding behind crates while two men open other crates with a crowbar. *Lola licking a lollipop, with buildings in the background. *A group of Yardies playing dominos. *A prostitute bending down to talk to a driver in a car. *Two armed police officers walking cautiously. One holds a Sawn-Off Shotgun, while the other holds an M4. *Niko driving a Schafter, while being chased by a Police Cruiser. *(*)Niko shooting from an helicopter. *(*)Niko being chased in a Peyote in the Booth Tunnel. *(*)Several mobsters standing next to a Schafter. (*): Only appears when starting a new game. PC *Niko. *Roman in front of Broker Bridge. *Elizabeta Torres in front of Hell Gate Car Wash. *Mikhail Faustin in front of Broker Bridge. *Bernie Crane in Star Junction. *Manny Escuela under Algonquin Bridge. *Dimitri Rascalov under Algonquin Bridge. *Vladimir Glebov. ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Johnny on his motorcycle. *Malc holding the motorcycle helmet. *Thomas Stubbs with a cigar. *Ashley Butler with one hand on her hair. *Brian Jeremy holding a bat. *Jim Fitzgerald holding a pistol. *Clay Simons. ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Gay Tony holding a bottle of champagne. *Gracie in a pink top with a gold purse posing. *Luis holding open a case full of cash. *Yusuf holding a Gold SMG. *Joni with a champagne bottle. *Mori in a tank top. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A woman in a bikini taking a selfie on Vespucci Beach, making the peace sign, this is a reference to V, the Roman numeral for 5. *Trevor holding a sniper rifle sitting on a Blazer, near the old water tower at Sandy Shores Airfield (Nervous Ron). *Michael taking a pistol from his jacket pocket, revealing a bulletproof vest with various bullet holes in it. Behind him is the Vangelico jewelry store, along with an LSDS Stockade. *Michael standing on the balcony of a Vinewood Hills mansion (possibly Franklin's safehouse), holding a wad of cash with the Vinewood Sign in the background. A black bag is slung across his shoulder. *A woman with a Love Fist t-shirt, aviator glasses and a hat leaning against the hood of a Cognoscenti Cabrio, about to be cuffed by Vasquez. *Ron standing in front of his trailer, operating a small radio with headphones on his ears, and a frightened expression on his face. *Dave Norton on his phone near the Observatory with a FIB Buffalo behind him. A pistol is present in his pocket. *Franklin holding a MP5, while pulling off a balaclava, with a Obey 9F in the background. *Trevor holding a lighter while holding a Jerry Can, moments before setting fire to the O'Neil brothers' house. *Lester Crest with a inhaler in front of a heist setup panel. *Wade Hebert at Trevor's trailer with his juggalo face paint on. *Franklin holding Chop with a chain and holding a baseball bat. Gallery ''GTA San Andreas'' FrankTenpenny-Artwork.jpg|Frank Tenpenny BigSmoke-Artwork.jpg|Big Smoke CesarVialpando-Artwork.jpg|Cesar Vialpando GSAOG.jpg|GSF OG GSFVSBALLAS.jpg|GSF VS. Ballas CarlJohnson-Artwork.png|OG Loc SalvatoreLeone-Artwork-GTASA.jpg|Salvatore Leone T-BoneMendez-Artwork.jpg|T-Bone Mendez RanFaLi-Artwork.jpg|Ran Fa Li 74px-Artwork CJ.jpg|B Dup Rochell'le-Artwork.jpg|Rochell'le TheTruth-Artwork.jpg|The Truth GTA San Andreas Unknown Latina.jpg|An unknown Hispanic female gangster. ''GTA Vice City Stories'' ArmandoMendez-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png Biker-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png BryanForbes-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png Cash-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png Diaz-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png DiegoMendez-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png Gonzales-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png Louise-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png Jetski-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png Phil-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png Quadbike-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png Umberto-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png ''GTA IV Console'' NikoArtwork-GTAIV.PNG|Niko Bellic LolaDelRio-GTAIV.jpg|Lola Del Rio Jamaican Posse-GTAIV-Artwork.jpg|Hillside Posse 2011-03-22 1845.png|Prostitute ''GTA IV PC'' EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Niko.jpg|Niko EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Roman.jpg|Roman EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Dimitry_Rascalov.jpg|Dimitri Rascalov EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Elizabeta_Torres.jpg|Elizabeta Torres EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Mikhail_Faustin.jpg|Mikhail Faustin EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Vladimir_Glebov.jpg|Vladimir Glebov EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Bernie_Crane.jpg|Bernie Crane EntryScreens_GTAIV_PC_Manny_Escuela.jpg|Manny Escuela ''GTA IV: The Lost & Damned'' BrianJeremy-Artwork.jpg|Brian Jeremy JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Johnny on his Hexer AshleyButler-Artwork.jpg|Ashley Butler Malc-Artwork.jpg|Malc ThomasStubbs-Artwork.jpg|Thomas Stubbs ''GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Artwork-TonyPrince-TBOGT.jpg|Gay Tony YusufAmir-Artwork.jpg|Yusuf Amir MoriKibbutz-Artwork.jpg|Mori Kibbutz GracieAncelotti-Artwork2.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti Joni-Artwork.jpg|Joni LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork2.jpg|Luis Lopez with a Briefcase of Cash LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|Luis Lopez as a Nightclub Bouncer ''GTA V'' Trevor3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Trevor Philips Franklin3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Franklin Clinton Michael3Artwork-GTAV.jpg|Michael De Santa Beachweather-GTAV.jpg|Beach Weather Stop and Frisk-GTAV.jpg|Vasquez Stop and Frisk WadeArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Wade Hebert Artwork-Lester-GTAV.jpg|Lester Crest NervousRon-GTAV.jpg|Ron Jakowski DaveNortonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Dave Norton Trevor-GTAV.jpg|Trevor with a Sniper Rifle Franklin and Chop-GTAV.jpg|Franklin and Chop Trivia *''Grand Theft Auto Online's loading screen is the longest, followed by ''Grand Theft Auto V (Story Mode). *Special events show different images in boxes for information on GTA Online, these include, The San Andreas Flight School Update, The Independence Day Special, The High Life Update, The Business Update, The I'm Not A Hipster' Update, The Beach Bum Update, The Valentine's Day Massacre Update, and the Christmas Update. *On Xbox 360, holding LB will result in the background music turning off, until LB is let go again. * Selecting Online when in the online screen can sometimes take longer than just opening story and going into Online. ** As of Patch 1.17, the button to select Online is now Square (PS3) or X (Xbox 360), and the player can now select random job in the menu. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online